


Chances

by cowlover2



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dancing, Dancing in the Rain, M/M, One Shot, Songfic, drunk Yuri, rated t just because Yuri drops an f bomb once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 09:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowlover2/pseuds/cowlover2
Summary: Victor hadn't expected to meet someone at a quiet bus stop in the middle of a rainy night. But Yuri Katsuki was always one to surprise.*Songfic*





	Chances

**Author's Note:**

> So I heard [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W5kM5wAwRug) new song by the Backstreet Boys and immediately wanted to write a Victuuri fic for it. Also I got to write drunk Yuri, which I always enjoy.
> 
> This fic was so much fun, I love writing these two dorks in love. Enjoy!

Victor Nikiforov was an insomniac.

He had suffered from the condition for years, ever since he had been a teenager. Little things throughout his life just piled up in his mind and then he wouldn’t be able to sleep. Sometimes he managed to sneak in a few hours, but sometimes he was up for days. It was a mystery as to how he managed to avoid having dark circles under his eyes.

At first Victor had hated not being able to sleep. Night was quiet, there wasn’t anything going on, no one to talk to.

Then he had moved to Detroit.

Joining a big business company, he had moved to the big city and he learned that having insomnia was no longer a problem. Couldn’t sleep? No problem. Just walk around the city, there’s always something to do. Night clubs, festivals, outdoor music events. Victor could wander in any direction and probably find something. Sometimes if it wasn’t too late, Victor would bring his poodle Makkachin out for walks or runs with him. Makka may have been getting on in years, but the pooch still had a lot of energy, and enjoyed spending any extra time with Victor that he could.

Victor’s insomnia hadn’t been solved by this huge life upheaval. After months of living in the city, Victor had once again begun to feel restless. He wanted to do something, he wanted to make a change in the world, he wanted to be _seen._ To be _noticed_. And right now, he was just a cog in the machine. A nobody. He didn’t know anyone outside of work and he talked to very few of the people he knew.

Every night this week he had gone out walking, sometimes going out all night. He didn’t even have a goal with his late-night expeditions, he just wanted to stop feeling so agitated. Tonight, he hadn’t brought Makkachin. He had gone on a long run with him this afternoon, trying to tire himself out to maybe get some sleep, but the only one who had been tired out was the old pup.

He had walked towards a popular club district near town, thinking of maybe going dancing. But as he had started to hear the loud thumping music, he realized he didn’t really feel like interacting with anyone tonight. Didn’t feel like being crowded by sweaty bodies and gross couples. Just felt like walking.

A small bar past the energetic clubs was playing soft acoustic music, so he bought a drink and listened to the calm tunes until late into the night, when the bar closed up and he was walking again.

Legs tired from his run and a slight drizzle beginning to fall from the clouds, Victor made his way to a bus stop close by. It was about a block over from all of the clubs, which even though it was late, could still be heard blasting techno garbage. Victor sat down on the bench at the covered bus stop and scrolled through his phone. With his luck, the next bus wouldn’t be coming for quite a while. The street in front of the stop was quiet, a complete opposite of the chaos of the clubs nearby. Not many cars drove by, the street was mostly quiet and empty.

The rain started to come down harder, and Victor mentally cursed himself for not leaving his apartment with an umbrella. At least it wasn’t a cold night, the rain making a comfortable humidity in the air. He became mesmerized by the drops of water falling onto the puddles below, the ripples flowing outwards. The loud drumming of rain drops on the roof of the stop.

His trance was broken by loud laughter coming up to the bus stop. Victor sighed. Must be a group of drunk early twenty-somethings coming back from the clubs after a late night. He hunched down, looking back at his phone. So much for his moment of peace.

He heard the laughter again and when he glanced up his heart hiccuped in his chest. There was only one person, all by themselves, spinning around in front of the bus stop. The man was soaked, but he had obviously been a club goer that night. He was dressed in a white V-neck t-shirt and a gray vest, with ripped black skinny jeans and black combat boots. He had been wearing a wide brimmed black hat, but it was now in the obviously inebriated man’s hand as he wobbly spun around in the pouring rain.

Victor quickly looked back at his phone as the mystery man seemingly got bored with spinning and unsteadily shuffled over to where Victor was sitting, flopping down on the bus stop bench. He placed his hat next to him and started to try and wring some of the water out of his clothes.

The stranger was beautiful. He had short black hair that Victor knew had to have been perfectly styled earlier in the night, but due to the dancing and the rain had fallen in front of his face. He had bright brown eyes that seemed to sparkle in the light of the street lamps. They sat behind round black rimmed glasses. A slight blush from the alcohol sat across his cheeks. Victor quickly went back to looking at his no longer interesting social media before he was interrupted by a gentle poke to his face.

“Hey!”

Victor jumped at the sudden attention and looked over at the stranger. “… Hey?”

“Has anyone ever told you,” the mystery man began, his voice slightly slurred. “That you are the most beautiful person in the universe?”

Victor snorted, looking down at the ground. “No, I’m afraid I’ve never been told that.”

“Well, let me be the first,” he continued. “You’re fucking gorgeous.”

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Victor laughed.

“No, I mean like,” the man said. “Have you seen yourself? Are you sure you’re human because you’re actually like aesthetic goals. You look like you stepped out of a fashion magazine.”

“I don’t know if I would go that far,” Victor replied.

“I would, did, and would say it again,” the man pressed. “It’s not even fair that you’re so beautiful. Your skincare routine must be insane.”

“It is Chanel,” Victor chuckled.

“Damn, that’s the good stuff,” he replied. The stranger ran his fingers through his wet hair. “So, I would be an idiot not to ask the most beautiful man on the planet his name.”

Victor laughed. “Victor, it’s Victor.”

“Yuri,” the stranger replied, tilting his head upwards to watch the rain dripping off of the roof of the bus stop. After a few minutes of silence, Yuri asked “Do you want to dance with me Victor?”

Victor looked questioningly at Yuri. “It’s pouring rain.”

“So?” Yuri replied, swaying forward and standing up. “Little bit of rain won’t kill you.” Yuri walked in front of Victor and held out his hand. “I still want to dance. You can’t do proper dancing in a club. I’d rather have a partner but if you want to just watch…”

Victor looked up at this crazy tipsy man and sighed, taking Yuri’s hand. “Only because I’d be a fool to reject the offer of dancing with you.”

“I’ll show you a good time,” Yuri laughed, winking. “Let’s go!”

Yuri suddenly pulled Victor into the street and the he was immediately soaked. His thin t-shirt stuck to his skin and he could feel his socks getting squishy in his shoes. But outside his initial discomfort, Victor felt exhilarated. This was spontaneous, this was crazy. He hadn’t felt this free since he had moved to the states.

Yuri pulled Victor towards him and dipped the man, clearly skilled. Water dripped from Yuri’s face onto Victor’s lips, but Victor was entranced by Yuri’s eyes, which were playful and intense. Yuri pulled Victor upwards, placing a hand on his hips and taking one hand and then quickly spinning the couple around. As they spun, water splashed up around them, like a spotlight on a stage. Yuri somehow, despite being shorter than Victor, lifted him into the air, casing Victor to laugh with glee as he came back down close to Yuri. They both spun outwards, arms stretched wide, then came back in. Victor grabbed Yuri’s waist and spun him, Yuri letting go of Victor and letting his body fly through the air.

Yuri was so graceful, he had the aura of a dancer. Even if he was impaired by the alcohol in his veins, you could never tell. Yuri kept taking the lead in stride, and even though Victor didn’t really know how to dance himself, he never felt lost as Yuri guided him. He led Victor over to the bus stop bench and the two danced across it, not caring that anyone who sat there now would have wet trousers after taking a seat.

Soon their dance lost all structure and the two just had fun spinning around each other and kicking up water. Victor wrapped his arms around Yuri from behind and picked him up, causing Yuri to shriek with delight as he playfully kicked his legs while Victor spun him. And then they were just slowly rotating around each other, chests heaving from the excessive movement. Victor couldn’t help but smell the alcohol, on Yuri’s breath as he looked up at Victor with stars in his eyes.

“You’re a pretty good partner,” Yuri murmured, looping his arms behind Victor’s neck as they came to a stop in the middle of the street.

“Not so bad yourself,” Victor breathed.

“Shut up,” Yuri muttered, and his placed a hand on the back of Victor’s head, standing on the tips of his toes. Before Victor even realized, Yuri’s lips were pressed firmly into his and Victor melted into the kiss. Yuri tasted like fruity drinks and sunshine. Their tongues danced around each other like their bodies had been doing moments before. Victor never wanted this moment to end, but Yuri broke off the kiss, grinning at Victor.

“I would have been stupid not to kiss the most beautiful man on earth while he was alone with me,” Yuri explained.

“I don’t know Yuri,” Victor replied softly. “I’m pretty sure that you’re the most beautiful man on earth.”

From the distance Victor could hear a loud engine and the two scurried back to the bus stop as a large bus began to pull up to the stop.

“That one’s mine,” Yuri muttered, picking up his hat and quickly pulling out his phone. “Give me your number!” Victor took Yuri’s thankfully not ruined by the rain smartphone and put in his name and number. He had no idea what this night had been, if it had even been real, but if there was any chance he could meet this person again and relive this fairy tale, he would gratefully give his number to a stranger.

He passed the phone back to Yuri as the bus pulled up to the spot. Yuri looked down at the phone and smiled.

“Well Victor Nikiforov heart emoji,” Yuri said, backing up towards the steps of the bus. “I had fun. I’ll message you soon so you can have my number!” Yuri rushed up the bus steps, paying the fare and then rushing over to a window and waving goodbye to Victor. Victor waved back at Yuri until the bus was out of view, then slowly sat back down on the bus stop bench. He felt like that whole experience had been a dream, like Yuri was a mythical creature that he’d never see again. He was proven wrong in a moment though, by a buzzing in his pocket.

“ **Thanks for being my last call dance partner Victor Nikiforov** **♥** **. You’ll have to dance with me again sometime. -Yuri Katsuki** **♥** **.”**

Victor smiled and saved Yuri’s number in his phone. He had a feeling that he would see Yuri again very soon.

…

Years later, Victor sat on the couch, Yuri lying in his lap. They were watching a movie marathon on TV while rain pounded loudly on the windows of their shared apartment. The apartment was dimly lit by the TV and many candles they had lit around the room, casting a soft glow. Yuri had his arm hooked around Makkachin, scratching the snoozing pooch.

Victor ran his fingers gently through Yuri’s raven hair, feeling content looking at the golden ring shining on his finger. The feeling of restlessness still crept on Victor sometimes, and his insomnia still lurked, but with Yuri’s help he had been getting more restful nights and did less night time walking.

“Yuri do you remember the night we met?” Victor murmured, sliding his fingers in between Yuri’s, reminded of that fateful day by the rain pouring outside.

Yuri groaned. “I wish I’d forget, I acted like such a tool around you.” Victor smiled. Unlike Victor who remembered their dance in the rain as one of the most romantic nights of his life, Yuri often shuddered when he remembered their first meeting.

“Would you dance with me?” Victor asked, kissing his partner’s knuckles. Yuri looked up at him and smiled.

“Sure, but let’s stay inside this time,” Yuri laughed. Yuri untangled himself from the sleeping poodle and walked over to their record player, putting in a vinyl of slow songs. Victor muted the TV and walked over to Yuri, and the two began to slowly sway in their living room to the sweet music.

“Do you ever think about how lucky we are,” Victor murmured, placing his forehead on Yuri’s head. “That we both just happened to end up in the same place that night?”

“What are the chances?” Yuri remarked, looking up and then he gently stood up and kissed Victor sweetly on the lips.

“What are the chances?” Victor breathed when the kiss broke off, and the two gently swayed, so grateful that they had danced together in the street that rainy night.

**Author's Note:**

> ... I promise I'm working on my Princess Tutu AU, I have the next chapter done I just wanted to draw some art for it lol. Hopefully I'll get that up soon!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the fic! Feel free to leave a comment or a kudos if you did! I love talking to you guys. Also feel free to message me on my [ tumblr](http://cowlover2.tumblr.com)! (if you message me on tumblr be sure to tell me you came from the fic, otherwise I might just think you're a spambot, :\ )
> 
> This fic is not beta'd so if you find something wrong, let me know so I can fix it! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
